


Wolves Aren't Made For The Water

by MaraMcGregor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kayaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/pseuds/MaraMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott takes Erica ocean kayaking in search for abalone. Things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves Aren't Made For The Water

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Jeff Davis and MTV.
> 
> Prompted by Anon on Tumblr for my rare pair Scott fics!

“Scott, I’m going to kill you!”

Scott struggled to paddle over to Erica. The wind whipped around the point, making the ocean waves grow and pushed them away from each other. Everything had been fine in the beginning, the wind was calm, the ocean peaceful. All in all, it was a perfect day to go searching for abalone. But, the moment they rounded the point, all bets were off.

Erica glared at Scott from her orange kayak. “I’m heading back in before this gets worse.”

Nodding, Scott agreed and turned his kayak around. Now, the waves were pushing them towards the shore, but the wind was consistently steering their kayaks to the rocky, kelp-covered shoals.

Erica managed to make her way towards the shoreline, but a large wave crashed and sent her kayak off course and into the rocky shoals. It turned horizontally on the rocks and the next wave flipped it over. Annoyed, Erica tried to get her footing on the slippery rocks and tried to get back into the kayak. The moment she found her balance, another wave crashed, throwing her back out. Glancing up to yell at Scott again, she realized that he was no where to be found. Her heart raced as she scanned the rocks, looking for his blue kayak. The cliffs to her right let loose a cloud of dirt as several loose stones fell down the sheer cliff and into the ocean. Finally, she spotted him against a rough outcropping close to the cliff.

“Scott!” Erica raised both hands over her head and waved them. The crashing of the waves drowned out her voice. She tried again to get his attention, but the moment she let go of the boat, another wave came in and pushed it back up the shoals. She scrambled to climb back into it, but a strand of kelp had tied itself around her ankle, effectively stopping her from going anywhere. Growling, she let her claws loose and swiped at the offensive plants. Looking back up, she noticed that he was slowly making his way out of the rocks. Staying in one place was only getting her in more trouble with the twining kelp and sharp rocks.

Erica maneuvered her kayak as best she could and walked behind it, tugging her legs out of the kelp as best she could. Every once in awhile, she felt the rocks fall away, causing her to slip chest deep into the water. Tired, sore, and slightly sunburnt, she pulled the kayak onto the shore. Tossing a hand up to block the sun from her eyes, Erica monitored Scott’s slow yet steady progress. After many long minutes, he tugged his kayak next to hers and collapsed onto the shore.

She wanted to be angry, maybe throw one of the rounded stones at his face. But the ocean had taken all the energy from her. Erica pulled off the jacket of her wetsuit and lay down next to him. “Abbing,” she stated flatly.

“It seemed like a good idea.”

Erica scooted closer and rested her head on his arm. “I don’t think werewolves are made for the water.”

Scott curled his arm around her shoulders. “I guess not. But the sun is nice and I got to embarrass myself in front of my girlfriend.”

Erica giggled. “You always embarrass yourself in front of me.” She tilted her head to look at his face. “I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Smiling, Scott gazed back into her eyes. “Do you think I could get a kiss for my bruised ego?”

“Of course.” Erica leaned up and pecked him on the lips. Her hand curled into the sand and with a fistful of it, she smeared it on his forehead.

“Hey!”

“That’s for the saltwater and sand in places I don’t even want to think about.”

Scott got up and rinsed himself off where the water met the shore. “Ready to head back?”

“Ugh. I don’t want to haul those stupid kayaks any further.”

Laying back down next to Erica, Scott made himself comfortable. “A day at the beach sounds good. I’ll text the pack that their on their own for dinner.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 


End file.
